Ask me and, Uh, Where'd she go?
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: I'm Brooke Rivers, Leo is ThisisDipperPines's OC, ASK ME AND WENDY QUESTIONS! Please none in the reviews, because this will get taken down AGAIN. 44 views? YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! :)
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Rivers is standing on a small wooden stage, she is wearing a shirt that says 'I LUV Gravity Falls!' and a Dipper Pines hat. "I had to take down ask me and Sir Mabelton 2: The return of awesomeness..." Brooke Rivers says sadly. "But the good news is: We have a new guest!" She says excitedly. "Introducing, Ask me and...!" She looks around. "I said, Ask me and...!" She looks around again. "Hey...Where'd she go?" Brooke asks as she looks behind stage. Leo looks out from behind the curtain.

"Where's Wendy?" He asked.

"I Don't know!" Brooke whisper-screams.

"Hey, Dorks." Wendy says as she walks in casually with a soda.

"Where have you been?! The show started 5 minutes ago!" Leo says.

"I was just getting a soda..." She says, sipping it.

"As I was trying to say, Welcome to Ask me and...!" Brooke starts.

Wendy sips her soda.

"Wendy," She says with no enthusiasm at all.

"Yeah..." Leo says.

"So...Um...Send in questions?" Brooke says.

"NONE IN THE REVIEWS!" Leo screams.


	2. UGH JUST SEND IN QUESTIONS!

"Sooo, no one asked anything." Brooke Rivers sits on her bed with her kitten, Sweetie.

"Maybe we can make some up ourselves?" Leo asks.

"Whateves." Wendy sips a Pitt cola.

"Okay...Wendy, do you know Dipper likes you?" Wendy spits out her soda and doubles over in a fit of coughs.

"HE WHAAAT?!" She shrieks when she catches her breath. Brooke giggles.

"Yeah, he totally has a crush on you!" Brooke shoves her.

"WIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPEEEEEERRRR!" Leo and Brooke say in unison.

"We even have our own ship?" Wendy grabs her head in confusion.

"Mah turn! I dare you to watch Bravest Warriors! "

*Watches*

"GAS POWERED STIIIIICK!" Wendy chants.

"I dare you to play pokemonX over wifi with me!" Brooke pulls out her shiny red 3ds xl. "I'll kick your butt."

*Plays and Brooke wins*

"OH YEAH! MY SHINY RAYQUAZZA WINS EVERY TIME! So does my Xerneas. And my shiny Umbreon. Her name is Umbrea."

"No fair...I only had a Keldeo..."

"YAH! The Keldeo I gave you! WHOOOO!"

"SEND IN QUESTIONS AND DARES WE'RE BORED!" Leo screams as the camera is turned off by Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

"YAY! We got lots of dares!" Brooke Rivers said happily.

"**LOTS OF DARES...**" Leo said in a deep voice. Brooke and Leo high five.

"Wendy!" The girl in question walks up, as always holding a soda.

"Sup'?" She asks.

"Truth from me!" Leo says.

**What did you think of Dipper liking you?**

"Uhh...heh...yeah...about thaaaaat..." Wendy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I sorta, kinda...TotallyLoveHim." She says really fast. Leo does a spit take. Brooke giggles.

"Dare from Constellation temptation: **I dare Wendy to summon Bill Cipher! And have Bill in this for about three chapters. Wendy would be like "Um... whatever.. I guess?" or something. I wanna see their conversation! What would a conversation between an awesome evil demon and a chill teenager even be like?"**

"Okay, Llib Rehpyc, Emoc ereh! WON!" Wendy recites. A black orb appears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE MIGHTY BILL CYPHER!"

Wendy sips her soda.

"Oh really? Prove it dweeb." She says tauntingly.

"NO ONE DISRESPECTS BILL CYPHER!"

"Well, I just did. Deal with it." She sips her soda again.

Bill snaps his fingers and she disappears.

***AT THE MYSTERY SHACK, IN THE LIVINGROOM WATCHING TV***

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Dipper screams.

***BACK AT BROOK'S HOUSE***

"You bring Wendy back right now! Dipper's probably freaking out right now!" Brooke says.

"Oh fine, Pikachu..."

"What did you call me?" Brooke asks.

"That's your wheel name." Wendy magically reappears.

***BACK AT THE SHACK***

"YESSSSS!"

***BACK AT BROOKS ROOM***

"From Billcipher4"

**I dare everyone to watch Invader Zim, then hang out with Dib and GIR. See how long it takes for Zim to come and get GIR, and battle Dib.**

"I LOOOOVE INVADER ZIIIIIIIIIM!" Brooke shrieks, causing Leo to cover his ears.

"I LIKE WAFFFLLLLESS!" GIR exclaimes.

"Hey, are any of you paranormal?" Dib asks.

"I'm half demon." Leo says.

"I'm a werewolf." Brooke says.

"I'm completely bored." Wendy says.

"AHM A DREEAAM DEMON!" Bill screams.

"GIIIIR!" ZIM bursts in.

"2 hours." Leo says. ZIM punches Dib.

"FILLLTHY HU-MANS! Why don't you all go shave your giant heads of smell with your bad selves?!" We all stare at ZIM.

"There are so many thing wrong with what you said..."


End file.
